videogamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission
Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission is a card battle game in the Dragon Ball Series, which ports the gameplay of the Arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes for the Nintendo Switch and PC. Confirmed Characters The game contains 1,160 cards and 350 playable characters. Only cards from SDBH1 to UVM2 are included, though characters without standard cards can still be played as by creating a custom card for them. This includes some characters which only appeared as bosses or enemies in the arcade game. Note that this list is in active development, and for the moment includes characters who do not have regular cards in the game. *Beat *Great Saiyaman #3 *Goku (Teen) (Base, Great Ape) *Goku (Base, Kaioken, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan God, Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan, Ultra Instinct -Sign-, Ultra Instinct, Super Saiyan (Berserk)) *Goku (GT) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Golden Great Ape, Super Saiyan 4) *Goku (Xeno) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4) *Krillin (Teen) *Krillin *Master Roshi (Base, Full Power) *Tien *Chiaotzu *Yamcha *Piccolo (Base, Merged with Nail, Merged with Kami) *Gohan (Kid) (Base, Great Ape) *Gohan (Teen) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) *Gohan (Adult) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Potential Unleashed) *Great Saiyaman *Gohan (GT) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 4) *Gohan (Future) (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) *Gohan (Xeno) *Vegeta (Kid) *Vegeta (Base, Super Saiyan, Powerhouse, Super Saiyan 2, Prince of Destruction, Super Saiyan 3, Prince of Destruction Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan Blue Evolution) *Vegeta (GT) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4) *Vegeta (Xeno) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4) *Trunks (Future) (Base, Super Saiyan, Powerhouse, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan Rage) *Trunks (Xeno) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) *Gohanks (Future) *Gohanks (EX) *Gohanks (Xeno) *Vegeks (Xeno) (Base, Super Saiyan) *Mr. Satan *Mr. Satan (GT) *Gotan *Videl *Great Saiyaman 2 *Goten (Base, Super Saiyan) *Goten (GT) (Base, Super Saiyan) *Goten (Xeno) *Trunks (Kid) (Base, Super Saiyan) *Trunks (GT) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) *Mighty Mask (Base, Super Saiyan) *Gotenks (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) *Gotenks (Adult) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3) *Gotenks (Xeno), (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) *Vegito (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan) *Vegito (Xeno), (Base, Super Saiyan Kaioken, Super Saiyan 3) *Gogeta (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Golden Great Ape) *Gogeta (GT) (Super Saiyan 4) *Gogeta (Xeno) (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 4) *Jaco *Bardock (Base, Great Ape, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 4) *Bardock (Xeno) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) *Tora (Base, Great Ape) *Fasha *Borgos *Shugesh *King Vegeta (Base, Great Ape) *King Vegeta (Xeno) *Pan (Kid) *Pan *Majuub *Pilaf Machine *Pirate Robot *Ninja Murasaki *Mercenary Tao (Base, Cyborg) *Master Shen *Kami *General Blue *King Piccolo (Base, Giant) *Raditz (Base, Great Ape, Super Saiyan 3) *Saibaman *Nappa (Base, Great Ape, Super Saiyan 3) *Nappa (Adult) *Nail *Cui *Dodoria *Zarbon (Base, Transformed) *Guldo *Recoome *Burter *Jeice *Captain Ginyu *Frieza (1st Form, 2nd Form, 3rd Form, Final Form, Full Power, Mecha, Golden, Angered Golden) *Frieza (Xeno) *King Cold *Android 19 *Android 16 *Android 17 *Android 18 *Cell (Imperfect, Android 17 Absorbed, Perfect, Powerhouse, Super Perfect) *Cell (Xeno) (Base, Cell X) *Cell Jr. *Grand Supreme Kai *North Supreme Kai *South Supreme Kai *West Supreme Kai *Supreme Kai *Kibito *Kibito Kai *Bibidi *Babidi *Spopovich *Yamu *Pui Pui *Dabura *Dabura (Xeno) (Base, Demon God) *Majin Buu *Evil Buu *Super Buu (Base, Piccolo Absorbed, Gotenks Absorbed, Gohan Absorbed, Giant) *Kid Buu (Base, Kibito Kai Absorbed, Babidi Absorbed) *Majin Buu (Xeno) (Base, Xeno Demon God Dabura Abs., Xeno Janemba Absorbed) *Garlic Jr. (Base, Transformed, King of Destruction) *Ginger *Nicky *Sansho *Spice *Vinegar *Mustard *Salt *Turles (Base, King of Destruction) *Turles (Xeno) (Base, Berserk) *Amond *Cacao *Daiz *Lakasei *Rasin *Lord Slug (Base, Giant Form, King of Destruction) *Lord Slug (Xeno) (Base, Super Giant Form) *Angila *Commander Zeeun *Medamatcha *Wings *Cooler (Base, Final Form, Golden) *Salza *Neiz *Metal Cooler *Metal Cooler Core *Android 13 (Base, Super, King of Destruction) *Android 14 *Android 15 *Paragus *Paragus (Xeno) *Broly (Base, Super Saiyan, Legendary Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3, King of Destruction Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4, Super Saiyan 4 Full Power) *Dark Broly *Angol *Moah *Dr. Lychee *Hatchiyack (Base, Giant, Powered Up, King of Destruction) *Baby Hatchiyack *Bojack (Base, Transformed, King of Destruction) *Zangya *Bujin *Bido *Kogu *Pikkon (Base, Super) *Bio-Broly (Base, Giant) *Janemba (Giant,Super, King of Destruction) *Janemba (Clone) *Baby Janemba (Base, King of Destruction) *Janemba (Xeno) (Base, Evil Demon) *Tapion *Hoi *Hirudegarn *Cardinal Mutchy *Motchy *Dr. Myu *Luud *Hyper Meta-Rilldo *Baby Vegeta (Super 2, Golden Great Ape) *Baby Trunks *Hell Fighter 17 *Super 17 (Base, Android Absorbed, Cell Absorbed, Android 18 Absorbed) *Haze Shenron *Naturon Shenron (Base, Super) *Rage Shenron (Super) *Oceanus Shenron (Princess Oto, Shadow Dragon) *Eis Shenron *Nuova Shenron *Syn Shenron/Omega Shenron *Tarble *Avo *Cado *Aka *Beerus (Base, Rage) *Whis *Sorbet *Tagoma *Shisami *Champa *Botamo *Cabba (Base, Super Saiyan) *Frost (Final Form) *Magetta *Hit *Gowasu *Future Mai *Goku Black (Base, Super Saiyan Rosé) *Zamasu *Zamasu (Fused) (Base, Haloed, Mutated) *Bergamo *Heles *Iwne *Liquiir *Rumsshi *Jiren (Base, Full Power) *Toppo *Dyspo *Ribrianne *Caulifla (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) *Kale (Base, Rampaging) *Kefla (Super Saiyan) *Ganos *Obuni *Anilaza *Katopesia *Neko Majin Mike *Neko Majin Mix *Neko Majin Z *Kuriza (Base, Final Form) *Chronoa (Base, Time Power Unleashed) *Mira (Base, Super Mira, Towa absorbed) *Towa (Base, Dark, Demon Goddess) *Haru Haru *Shun Shun *Psi Devilman *Great Devilman *General Bon *Demigra (Demon God, Final Form) *Gravy (Base, Demon God) *Putine (Base, Demon Goddess) *Masked Saiyan (Base, Great Ape) *Black-Masked Saiyan *Dark-Masked King *Mechikabura *Demon Realm Soldier *Fu *Evil Saiyan *Android 21 *Sealas Cards List Story Mode Main Chapters *My Thrilling First Battle *Dragon Ball Heroes *An Anomaly?! The Saiyans Strike! *Hero Town in Danger! *An Unthinkable Appearance *Great Saiyaman 4 *Sealas Arrives! *Time to Train! Fight Against the Legendary Warriors *Legendary Super Saiyan Awakened! *Stop the Anomaly! A Helpful Friend from the Future *Increasing Allies, Increasing Strength *A Sudden Upset?! The Stunning Clash *... *... Side Stories *Note's Adventure *Froze's Adventure *Kagyu's Adventure *Kabra's Adventure *Zen's Adventure *... *... Arcade Mode Arcade Mode is a returning single-player mode, containing every major set of missions released for the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes between SDBH1 and UVM2. Custom cards cannot be used in this mode. *God of Destruction Beerus Saga *Golden Frieza Saga *God of Destruction Champa Saga *Fused Zamasu Saga *Demon Goddess Towa Saga *Cell X Saga *Super Bardock Saga *Dark Demon God Buu Saga *Universe Survival Saga: Prelude *Modern-Day Mayhem Saga *Advent of Mechikabura Saga *Universe Survival Saga: Gathering *Xeno Janemba Saga *Tournament of Power Saga *Super Namekian Saga *Dark Broly Saga *Tournament of Power Saga: Climax *Mechikabura Revival Saga *Surviving City Life Part 1 *Surviving City Life Part 2 *Tournament of Power: Final Chapter *Prison Planet Saga *Android 21 Saga: Activation Stages *Hero Town *Urban Area *Forest *Mountains *World Tournament *Urban Area - Destroyed *Mount Paozu *Frieza's Assault of Earth *Boss Stage A *Babidi's Spaceship *Time Nest *Prison Planet - Plains *Forest (Mechikabura's Ship Ver.) *Mountains (Mechikabura's Ship Ver.) *Mount Paozu (Mechikabura's Ship Ver.) *Hell *Battle Stadium *Super Giant Lord Slug *Demon Realm (Mechikabura's Tower Ver.) *Prison Planet - Slum *Universe 6 *Urban Area (Mechikabura's Ship Ver.) *Urban Area - Destroyed (Mechikabura's Ship Ver.) *Hyperbolic Time Chamber *The Scorching Hell *The Glacial Hell *Mechikabura's Tower - Midpoint *Prison Planet - The Scorching Hell *Cell X Stage *Mechikabura's Ship - Airborne *The Chaotic Hell *Tournament of Power *Mechikabura's Tower - Summit *Prison Planet - The Chaotic Hell *Prison Planet - Forest *Prison Planet - Mountains *Tokyo *Osaka *Hokkaido *Tree of Might *DB Inc. *Tournament of Power - Damaged *Android 21's Lab *Prison Planet - Boss Stage A Bosses Note - Only enemies from missions of Boss difficulty or above will appear on the list. Regular enemies (ie Saibamen) will only be counted if they are the primary targets. Story Mode - Main Story Mode - Another Arcade Mode - Story *Zarbon (Villainous Mode) & Dodoria (Villainous) *Xeno Frieza & Demon Goddess Towa *Demon Goddess Towa & Super Mira *Demon God Gravy *Xeno Cell *Demon Goddess Putine *Xeno Cell (Cell X) & Demon Goddess Putine *Demon God Dabura *Xeno Majin Buu *Demon God Dabura & Demon Goddess Towa *Dark Demon God Buu (Xeno Dabura absorbed) *Demon God Salsa *Dark-Masked King *Mechikabura, Dark-Masked King & Demon God Salsa *Xeno Turles *Xeno Turles (Rampaging) *Demon Goddess Towa, Demon God Gravy & Demon Goddess Putine *Xeno Janemba *Demon God Shroom *Demon Goddess Towa, Super Mira & Demon God Shroom *Xeno Janemba (Evil Demon) *Dark Demon God Buu (Xeno Janemba absorbed) *(SH6) *(SH6) *(SH6) *(SH6) *Demon Goddess Towa *Dark Broly *Mira (Towa Absorbed) *Dark Broly *Bardock (Super Saiyan) *Bardock (Super Saiyan 4) *... *... *... *... Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Games Category:Dragon Ball Games Category:Switch Games Category:PC Games Category:2019 Games